Sweetest Sin
by brittn3y101
Summary: NAUGHTY Troy has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

**new story,, but don't worry i won't forget about my other one:) this is Troyella.. **

_**THIS IS THE TRAILER:) **_

'Gabi...Gabi...Gabriella!!!!'

'huh what?'

'stop staring'

'at what?'

'Gabi..'

'shut up'

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched, _

Troy stands in his backyard shooting hoops

'hey hot stuff' Gabriella giggles as she enters the backyard

Troy puts the ball down grinning

'hey yourself gorgeous'

_  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like im seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me..._

'Why don't you just tell him you like him'

'He's dating Cassidy'

'so? you can tell he loves you'

Gabriella turns to see Troy looking at her

he grins waving goofily and keeps writing

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

Troy and Cassidy are kissing in his room and Cassidy starts taking off his shirt

'what are you doing?' he laughed in disbelief

'don't you want to?!'

'want to what?'

'do this, it' she said pushing him harder down onto the bed

'n-no?' _  
_

_All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that i can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obbsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'_

Troy's jogging when he see Gabriella

'hey, penny for your thought?' she laughed

'i need a favor...'

'anything,'

'it's huge' _  
_

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

'oh god Troy...'

'i know, i know it's huge...but your the only one i trust'

'Troy...i-'

'please Gabriella' _  
_

_It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love..._

'So your dating Gabriella now?!' said Chad

'finally...'

'were not dating...'

'but you both want to'

'i don't like Gabriella... not like that'

'common Troy everyone can see it'

'were just-'

'friends with benefits?'

'it's not like that!!!' _  
_

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin..._

Troy and Gabriella are making out in his room

'are we going to do this?, it' she asked

'only if you want to..'

'do you?'

'yes.' _  
_

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
_

'your just going to get hurt!! i know Troy's your best friend, but he's on the rebound from his break up with Cassidy'

'you don't know anything!'

'tell me what's going on then!!!!'

_Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...  
_

'i'm helping him out...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**for people who are confused: **

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

**review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 1 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

Troy walked out of his house and into the dark of his backyard,

The bonfire was lit and his friends sat around it he turned on his video camera and continued to walk out into the night

'hey Zeke.' Zeke spun around and slightly jumped

'you shcared meeee' he said in a weird voice grabbing the sides of the camera

Troy laughed shaking him off and kept walking

'well well look who it is' he laughed shoving the camera in Gabriella's face

'hello annoying' she laughed pushing the camera out of her face

'hey! watch the hardware!' he laughed sitting next to her

'i didn't get to tell you before but congratulations!' she said hugging him

'thanks, can you believe were going to the semi-finals?!'

'na...you suck'

'oh your going to get it' he tackled her to the soft grass and began tickling her

'Troy!!!!' she shrieked with laughter

'you know what to do' he sang

'never!!!' she laughed

'well then...' he began tickling her harder

'alright, ALRIGHT i'll do it!! i'll do it!!!' she laughed he stopped and kneeled in the grass she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek to get him to stop but pushed him over instead then running off

'oh your going to get it!!' he shouted running after her

All the basketball practices had paid off as Troy caught up to Gabriella, he grabbed for her waist but slipped slightly as she turned he managed to get ahold of her right by the pool grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off the ground as he spun her,

he spun her quickly throwing both of them in the pool

'TROY BOLTON!!!' she shouted as they resurfaced

Troy kept his whole body up to his nose was underwater he gave her puppy dog eyes

'ugh!!!' she shouted dunking him underwater

Troy grabbed her legs and threw her over his shoulder and farther into the deep end both of them laughing hysterically

'Troy!!!!' they all turned to see Cassidy standing there with her friend Amy

'Cassidy..' he said in disbelief

He got out of the pool pulling off his soaking wet t-shirt so he was standing his his wet jeans Gabriella couldn't help but stare slightly, at his upper body

She got out next, her dress sticking to her and Troy's sweater he had let her borrow

'Cass, i thought you were out of town for that fashion show'

'i was i've been trying to get ahold of you for like 3 hours to see how the basketball game went'

'ooh were in the semi-finals'

'congratulations baby!!' she squealed she was about to hug him when she realized he was dripping wet

'on second thought...i'll just wait' said Cassidy

Troy chuckled running a hand threw his wet hair

Gabriella shivered her way over to the group of her friends

'i-i-i think it's t-t-time t-to g-g-go' she shivered to Taylor

'ya it's almost midnight' she said looking at her watch before Chad kissed her

'i'll call you' he said as she kissed him once more good bye

'Kels! Shar! you guys sleeping over or what!?' Taylor shouted

'ya we leaving now?!' asked Kelsi who was sitting in Jason's lap

'ya! Common'

Troy threw Gabriella a towel 't-thanks' she shivered

'no problems, see you guys at school monday'

'see ya!!' all the girls headed off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy came back down from changing to see all the guys shooting hoops and Cassidy and Amy looked bored dunking there feet in the water

'hey' said Troy coming over and sitting next to her

'hey' she said with a dull expression on her face

'what's wrong?' he asked

'this is so boring' she mumbled

'let's play some basketball' he suggested

'i just got a mani-pedi are you kidding?!' she said in disbelief

'ok..sorry?, do you want me to stay with you two?'

'na, were out. Call me tomorrow babe' she said pecking Troy on the lips quickly

'Bye?' he said with a confused look on his face as his girlfriend of 2 and a half months walked out of his house.

Cassidy was beautiful and everything you'd expect from the head cheerleader, shiny long dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, manicured fingers, belly button ring, rich. Only one problem was his parents nor his friends were that keen on her or her friend who seemed attached at her hip Amy.

Troy stole the ball from Chad doing a layup

'dude she totally ruined the party' said Chad as Troy passed the ball back to him

'not my fault'

'kinda, you know how uncomfortable she makes Gabi' said Ryan

'she said she wouldn't be in town!'

'but it wasn't the first time'

'ok so last time, kinda my fault i forgot i made plans with both of you guys at the same time and i didn't want to blow off either of yous, so lay off'

'Gabriella went home crying!!!' said Jason in disbelief

'she what?'

'dude tell me you noticed' said Ryan in disbelief

'when did that happen?' he said suddenly concerned

'Cassidy spilt pop all over her white new dress, that 600$ one she got for spring fling, the one that she had to clean hours and hours of houses and babysit for like-'

'i got it!! but i didn't know that..' he trailed off

'ya well, maybe you should pay more attention to-'

'Gabby's not my girlfriend, Cassidy is'

'ya what happened to that?! you use to be in love with Gabi!' said Zeke

'i don't know, Cassidy liked me and it didn't seem like anything but friendship was coming from Gabi, so i took a chance' said Troy grabbing his pop from the table

'ya, the wrong one' scoffed Jason

Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason snickered

'funny!' he said sarcastically getting back into the game

but not before thinking again, had Cassidy really made her cry?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'i'm an in- i'm an instigator, is that your boy? girl we'll see you later, i'm a tro- i'm a trouble maker, one boy. two.boys. three boys. and i.., i'm an in- i'm an instigator and if he's cute then i'll take the waiter, i'm a bum i'm a bum bum shaker, one boy.two boys. three boys and i--' sang all the girls as they got on there pajamas

All of them laughing at the others attempt to see like Kaci Brown.

'oh my god, we should totally dress up and take pictures, Gabi has so much dress up clothes, and hats!' gushed Kelsi

'oh my god what a brill idea' said Sharpay

'oh my god you so just did not say brill' laughed Taylor

'so what if i did?!'

'what even is brill!?'

'it's slang, for brilliant...DUH!'

'where did this "brill" slang come from?!'

'...england?'

'where all the slang comes from' said Taylor rolling her eyes

'bloody hell!'

'bullocks'

'knickers!'

'trousers!!'

'i know someone who wants to get inside **Troy Bolton's**trousers!' laughed Sharpay,

they all looked at Gabriella

'oh.my.god. i SO do not'

her friends began cackling with laughter

'ok you guys it's not that funny!!!' they jumped off the bed each grabbing a picture frame that had her and Troy in it

'ooooo Troy,, kiss me...ooo Troy' they teased kissing the picture frames

'cut it out!!!!!' she pouted hugging a pillow to her chest

'aww Gabbbbyyyyyy' they all squealed together jumping back on the bed hugging her

'get off!! get off!!!' she laughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gabriella was awoken by the door bell being ran constantley

'ugh what time is it?' she groaned

'11:30' moaned Kelsi still sleeping

'doooode, who comes by your house this early?!' said Taylor who kept her eyes shut

Gabriella got a silly grin on her face

'damnit Troy!!' hissed Sharpay who sat up as Gabriella threw on a pair of uggs and ran downstairs in her short shorts and tank top

she swung open the door to see him smiling goofily at her

'hey'

'hey, what are you doing here so early!?'

'i'm always here ear-' his smile faded into a shocked look

'oh my god, i forgot you had the girls sleepover i'm sorry!'

'it's ok Troy it's ok' she laughed

they stood there for a couple minutes

'so why are you here exactly?'

'oh right, i just wanted to apologize for last night'

'what was last night?'

'just you know, you guys left right when Cassidy and Amy came and-'

'No, i left because SOMEONE, mentioning no names threw me in the pool and i was freezing'

'well maybe SOMEONE mentioning no names, was asking for it' he flirted

she rolled her eyes playfully

'but,i brought you this' he took a daisy out from behind his back

'i'm a sucker for daisy's'

'i know, especially my moms' he grinned

'thanks Troy'

'anytime, listen i gotta go, told Chad i'd shoot some hoops with him, so see you monday'

'alright,, see you'

'er-right bye' he laughed awkwardly before running back to his car

Gabriella shut the door smelling the daisy smiling

she heard stiffled giggles and looked up to see the 3 girls looking over the banister they ducked

'cause i couldn't see that!!' laughed Gabriella running back upstairs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Chappie!, **

**review please please:(.. **

**Brittney 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 2 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

Gabriella walked up the steps of East High, carrying her tote bag and several books in her hands, as much as she loved school she hated mondays.

'Gabriella!!!!!' she heard the voice she hated call out to her

she spun around as Cassidy and Amy walked up to her

'great..' she muttered to herself

meanwhile.

Troy pulled up with Chad in Chad's car

'dude you really need to get your truck fixed'

'my dad just brought it in this morning i'll have it back by friday'

'cause you really wreck my morning ritual' he continued

Troy rolled his eyes as Taylor got out the back of his car

'you mean making out with Taylor in your car until the bell rings?' he scoffed

Taylor blushed hitting Troy in the chest as he grinned

'dude...look' said Chad pointing to Gabriella who had been confronted by Cassidy and Amy.

'i really hate that Amy girl' muttered Chad

'i really hate both of them' muttered Taylor

Chad grinned as Troy gave her a shut up look and ran off

----------------------------------------

'So Gabby.. you have free period 4th period right?'

'ya?'

'well you see it's Troy's birthday soon and i wanted to get him something special..'

'oh?' she said

'you see i'd ask Chad, but he's a boy and, i really don't like him'

'and you like me?'

'your better then Chad'

'just get him something with basketball-'

'no Gabriella please!!!' she whined

Gabriella cringed 'fine.'

'hey ladies!' said Troy coming up

'hey baby!'

'hey..'

Troy kissed Cassidy on the cheek

'what's up?' he asked

'nothing, i gotta get to class'

'Gabi?' said Troy

she shook her head as she walked off.

Taylor sighed running after her

'Gabi! what was that all about?!'

'Cassidy asked ME. to help pick out a birthday gift for Troy' she groaned

'and you said yes?'

'she whined, i hate her voice i had to make her stop'

'oh' laughed Taylor

'well then i have no sympathy for you' she teased

'sympathy for what?' asked Kelsi coming up to them with Sharpay

'Gabriella here, agreed to help Cassidy shop for a gift for Troy for his birthday'

Sharpay and Kelsi burst out in a fit of giggles

Gabriella slammed her locker shut and walked off

'oh common Gabi it's a little funny!' they reasoned with her running after her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How about this?!' asked Cassidy as they walked into the sports store

'he has that already'

'he does?'

'ya.'

'who bought it for him!? i'll kill them!!'

'er-...' _think Gabriella think!! it wasn;t you, it wasn't you.. just tell her it wasn't you _

'Paul!' she blurted out

'Paul?'

'his cousin.'

'i didn' t know he had a cousin named Paul'

'yup, Paul Bolton'

'hot name'

'i guess...'

'oh what about this!!!!' said Cassidy it was an autographed photograph of Shaq

'ya sure..'

'Gabriella!! this is your best friend!! Don't you want him to be happy!!!'

'of course..'

'then help me! what would you give him?'

Gabriella shrugged

She knew exactly what she was getting him. but she wasn't about to let Cassidy steal her idea

'i think he'll love it'

'whatever, i'll find something on my own time. Thanks anyways Gabriella' she said with an annoyed tone as she stalked out of the sports store and into Victoria Secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So how was shopping with the monster?' asked Sharpay walking up

'as dreadful as i thought it would be' she groaned

'we went into every flipping sports store in the mall.. and she didn't even buy anything, then she went into a lingerie-' Gabriella stopped herself and both girls gasped

'there going to-' Sharpay covered Gabriella's mouth and Gabriella covered Sharpay's

'sex!!!' they both hissed

'am i invited?' smirked Troy putting his arm around both girls,

'pervert!'

'sicko!'

'hey!!! i have needs' he laughed

Sharpay opened her mouth to say anything but Gabriella glared at her

'did i interupt something?' he smirked

'no, no you didn't i was just heading to class bye you two' Sharpay stalked off

Troy scratched the back of his neck

'walk ya to class?' he asked

'sure' she smiled

(during class)

Gabriella headed to the washroom when she heard voices she turned the corner to see Cassidy and Troy

'can we go to your house after school? i have something for you' she said

'surprise?' he asked hopefully

Gabriella slightly giggled

Troy loved surprises

'it's a good surprise, don't worry babe' she kissed him

'alright, i'll meet you at your car' he said

'my car?' she said in disbelief

'ya, my trucks in the shop' he shrugged carelessly

'um, i didn't bring my car, i never do'

'guess were riding home with Chad'

'whatev's'

'hey!, don't be mad... i can't wait for your surprise' he said kissing her

Gabriella realized that if they turned her way they'd have a clear view that she had been watching and listening she quickly ducked around the corner, once she was out of sight she took in a huge gulp of air and leaned against the wall, legs slightly shaking this was when they'd do it.

'what are we doing?' Ryan whispered causing her to almost jump out of her skin

'jesus Ryan, you scared the crap out of me' she said holding a hand to her heart

'dontcha think that was kinda the point' he laughed walking closer but tripped he supported himself on the wall blocking Gabriella in between him

Just as Troy strolled around the corner,

he looked shocked

Gabriella looked from Ryan to Troy, and realized what Troy must have thought

true, Ryan had grown out of his pink shirts and funny hats, and was on the basketball team and in the drama club like Troy now. Ryan was hot. but just not for Gabriella

'er-'

Ryan jumped away from her

'dude..'

'i didn't know...you two were um-' he tried to word it correctly as his fists clenched

'were NOT!!' they both said in disbelief

Troy scratched the back of his neck,

a nervous habit he had been doing for the past couple years.

Troy didn't know why but he was jealous, really jealous right now.

'uh..'

'um'

'er-'

'this is so awkward' said Gabriella

Troy laughed 'na.. you guys skipping too?' he asked

Ryan nodded laughing as he "pounded" it with Troy

Gabriella shook her head

'aw common Gabby, skip with us!!!'

'ya Gabi! commmon' whined Troy

'no way!!!'

both boys looked at eachother and back to Gabriella smirking

'why are you looking at me like that?' she said backing up slightly

'you leave us no chance but to..'

'KIDNAP YOU!'

Troy threw her over his shoulder and the two boys ran off with Gabriella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Gabriella was at her locker she had spent the last 3 periods at Troy playing ps2 and fuseball with the guys, she had to admit it was great to hang out with Troy and Ryan just the three of them.

'oh thank god your here' laughed Sharpay

'huh?'

Kelsi and Taylor ran up with there cellphones in hand

'you got the text too?'

'yah!'

the three girls laughed rolling there eyes

'what text?!'

_'Tbone and Rdog have stolen the exoctic beauty, she'll be held hostage at Tbone's till the end of the day, if you ever want to see her again, you will... dance around like fools..'_

'idiots' she laughed

'what did you guys do?'

'we went back to his house and played fooseball and ps2'

'FUN STUFF!'

'it was!'

'you only thought it was fun, because you were with 2 hot guys'

'well that might have had something to do with it...'

'ya ya'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So what's my surprise!?' he asked giddly as he opened up his bedroom door Cassidy walked in all smiley

'You don't get it yet' she laughed as he sat down on the bed

She straddled his waist

He laughed as she began kissing him

'your so hot Troy' she giggled

Troy cringed he hated being called hot.

she kissed him harder but grabbed a plastic bag from her tote bag

'Surprise' she giggled he took the plastic bag and opened it to reveal pinky sparkly lingerie.

another thing he hated. anything pink and sparkly.

'lingerie? er-thanks but i don't think i'll fit that..'

'no silly' she said pushing him back onto the bed and crawling ontop of him

They began kissing again and she began unzipping his pants

'whoa what are you doing?' he laughed in disbelief pushing her hands away

'i want to do this, it' she said

Troy finally got it, pushing her hands away again

'you don't want to do this?!' she said

'n-no?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review:) thanks so much.. **

**xo brittney 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 3 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

'What do you mean no!!!' she said in disbelief

Troy sighed in relief as he heard the downstairs door slam shut

'm-my mom's home!!!' he stuttered slightly before jumping off the bed

'common!!!' he said trying to get her out of his room

'what? it's just your mom' she siad in disbelief

'your not suppose to be up here' he said before running downstairs

'hey mom!' he shouted as he ran down the stairs

'Troy!, sweetie i invited Gabriella and her mom for dinner since Dad's going to be working late and-' she spun round to see Troy with Cassidy

'oh hi Cassidy'

'hi Mrs. Bolton' she said in a polite manner

'well Troy, Gabi and Juliana will be here soon' (**i don't know there parents real names so bare with me) **

'er-ya right..' all of a sudden Gabriella came running threw the door not bothering to knock

'hey Johanna!' Gabriella shouted taking off her shoes and throwing her jacket and purse in the closet.

'hey Gabi!' she shouted back

Gabriella ran into the kitchen to see Cassidy and Troy

'oh hey, Cassidy. Troy.' she said surprised they were there

'Sweetie, is your mom coming?'

'oh ya, she dropped me off because when we were pulling in she realized she forgot that wine she promiesd' Gabriella said grabbing the salad from the fridge and began chopping up some carrots

'Troy you don't like olives right?' Gabriella asked

'right, i'll be right back.. i'm just going to walk Cassidy out' he said ushering her out of the house

'she certainly knows her way around the house' said Cassidy crossing her arms

'ya, her mom and my mom are like best friends' he explained

'are you sure that's it?'

'Cassidy, we already talked about this!! Me and Gabriella are best friends, that's it'

'sometimes i don't believe you, i mean why don't your parents talk to me like they talk to her?'

'they just need to warm up to you'

she nodded before hugging him

'so...do you want to resume what we were doing before your mom interupted tomorrow? my house?'

'er-i-i-i have basketball practice'

'after that? my parents aren't home till 10'

'er-'

'i'll be awfully lonely' she sighed innocently

'i can't, i promised i'd go running with Jason, you know how he's trying to loose weight'

'right, ok whatever call me'

'Cassidy-'

'just let it go Troy, bye' she said before going off

Troy sighed running his hands threw his hair and walked back inside

Gabriella and his mom were singing away to a song on the radio he didn't reconize, he leaned in the door frame and watched the two, he chuckled slightly as Ain't no mountain high enough came on

his mom grabbed a spoon and threw Gabriella a spatula

'listen baby! ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low aint' no river wide enough baby!!' his mom sang

'oh god mom stop!!' laughed Troy his face turning red

'if you need me, call me know matter where you are, no matter how far- COMMON TROY JOIN IN!' laughed Gabriella

'just call my name i'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry-' sang his mom before Troy grabbed a wooden spoon and joined in

'Cause baby, There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you' the three sang

they kept dancing and singing Troy grabbed Gabriella and began dancing with her and spinning her around

'and i thought me and Gabi were weird' laughed Juliana from the door

Johanna laughed as she turned the radio down

'you kids go watch t.v or something we'll finish dinner'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'i totally just ripped your spine out!!' Gabriella laughed as her fingers punched furiously at the controller from the X box

Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella

'what? oh common it's not that hard to believe that i'm beating your sorry ass' she laughed nudging him playfully

he chuckled lightly

'what's up with you? your so down' she said

'umm...you see i-i kinda have a secret'

Gabriella gasped and pouted

'that you didn't tell me! Were bestest friends Troysie!!!' she said pouting

He cringed at the nickname that was first given to him by Cassidy. Gabriella thought it was hilarious.

'Well noone knows, not Chad, Jason, Zeke, Cassidy. Noone.'

'but your going to tell me?'

'if i can'

'ok...don't tell me your gay' she gasped

'Gabriella!!'

'that would be so bad, i mean East High Wildcat superstar!'

'Gabi!'

'that'd be just like...your such a ladies man, what will Cassidy say! haha the girl who turned you gay!-'

'Gabby!'

'not that i wouldn't love you anyless but-'

'I'M A VIRGIN!!!!!' he shouted

Gabriella stayed silent

'seriously?'

'y-yes' he croaked

Gabriella's face turned into a mix of emotions before she burst out laughing

'it's not funny!!' he shouted hitting her with a pillow

'oh my god yes it is!!' she gasped rolling on the floor

'Your a virgin too!!' he said in disbelief

'ya, but i never said i did it with tons of girls!'

it was Troy's turn to burst out laughing

'NOT what i meant Troy!!!' she scolded

'Kids Dinner!!' shouted Mrs. Bolton'

---------------------------------------------------------------

The table was loud as the two older woman chatted about different things while the kids remained quiet, the two mothers looked at eachother

'so anything new happen at school you too?' asked Gabriella's mom curiously

'lots of gossip going around' said Gabriella picking at her salad

'care to share?' Troy's mom laughed

'you know usual virgin stuff' said Gabriella shrugging not even looking up

Troy choked on his water

'what do you mean virgin stuff?'

'i don't know why don't you ask Troy?' Gabriella smirked

'it's just a joke going around school mom, it's NOT a BIG DEAL'

'your right it's not a big deal' said Gabrielly shrugging

'thank-'

'if your not a virgin.'

'what's going on with you to!' asked Joanna in disbelief setting down her fork and knife

'you guys are usually so talkative!' said Juliana in disbelief

Troy clenched the fork between his hands

'Gabriella spilt red kool-aid on your couch last week and blamed it on your cat!'

Gabriella gapped

'Troy pretends to go running and then ends up going to Chad's and they watch porn!'

Troy gapped

'TROY!'

'GABRIELLA!'

'Gabriella failed a history test last month!'

'Troy tried to cheat off me in history last month!'

'Gabriella pretends like she can't hear you when you call her from downstairs!'

'Troy sneaks out of his room almost every second night!!'

'oh no you didn't'

'oh yes i did, you want to keep going?!' they glared at eachother

'ok i think that's-'

'GABRIELLA'S A VIRGIN!!'  
'TROY'S A VIRGIN!!' they both shouted at the same time

the table went silent

'well...'

'now that we've established that..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** 3Brittney**


	5. Chapter 5

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 4 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

_recap: they glared at eachother _

_'ok i think that's-' _

_'GABRIELLA'S A VIRGIN!!'  
'TROY'S A VIRGIN!!' they both shouted at the same time _

_the table went silent_

_'well...' _

_'now that we've established that..' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sat at the table glaring at eachother until both mothers burst out laughing.

'ok, who wants to tell us what's going on?'

'not really no, i thought Gabriella could keep a secret'

'you started it!'

'psh!!' the both of them looked at eachother

'at least i-' started Gabriella but was stopped in the middle of her setence by Troy throwing a piece of bread at her she gapped at him

'Troy Bolton!!' said his mom in disbelief until Troy was hit with a spoon ful of butter

'Gabriella Montez!!!'

Troy showed no emotion as he wiped the butter off his face and grabbed the tomato sauce

'Troy Bolton you'll be grounded till-' to late he threw it at Gabriella

that was it, it went into an all out food war between Gabriella and Troy until Troy tackled her to the ground and they began laughing hysterically at how the other looked

The two mothers got up

'i'm not even going to say anything, just clean it up. now.'

the two nodded laughing hysterically still at eachother

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night Troy got out of the shower and turned on his msn, to see Gabriella on

Gabriella says: hey hottie!

Troy says: what's up?

Gabriella says: nothing, trying to get the tomato sauce out of my hair thank you very much.

Troy says: at least you don't have a greasy face from the butter!!

Gabriella says: that was funny..

Troy says: not as funny as when i hit you with the sauce

Gabriella says: that. was. not. funny.

Troy says: haha...so..

Gabriella says: how come Cassidy didn't stay for dinner?

Troy says: believe it or not my mom doesn't like her that much

Gabriella says: WHAT! your mom likes everyone!

Troy says: i know... oh well.. so what are you up to tomorrow during lunch?

Gabriella says: Scholastic Decathalon wbu?

Troy says: practice.

Gabriella says: nice... haha OMG!!!! Troy your birthday is in like a week!!!!!

Troy says: i know eh'?!

Gabriella says: are you having a huge party like last year?

Troy says: ya, but your not invited

Troy says: kidding, kidding!

Gabriella says: you better be,,,, i got you the best gift.. well i think i did

Troy says: i'm just having a small party like our group... gift? any hints?

Gabriella says: not a chance but i gotta get off the computer,, i'll see ya tomorrow Tbone.. btw wtf was that?!

Troy says: later exoctic beauty, haha! i don't know...you don't like it?

Gabriella says: i'm leaving, i'll talk to you later Tbone

Troy says: ya,,, i'll see you tomorrow exoctic beauty!!!

_Gabriella appears offline._

Troy grinned to himself and jumped onto his bed and flicked on the t.v

When the thought of Cassidy crossed his mind and how she wanted to have sex.

Not that Troy wasn't ready, Troy just didn't want to, especially with her.

_'you use to be in love with Gabi!' said Zeke 'i don't know, Cassidy liked me and it didn't seem like anything but friendship was coming from Gabi, so i took a chance' said Troy grabbing his pop from the table _

Troy replayed the conversation in his over and over again, he had never fully gotten over Gabriella. but Cassidy and Gabriella were so different

Troy listed off the differences between Cassidy and Gabriella

--- Cassidy wouldn't play basketball because of her nails  
--- Gabriella broke her nails during basketball

--- Cassidy won't hug me when i'm soaking wet  
--- Gabriella comes in the pool with me with her clothes on

--- mom and dad + most friends hate Cassidy  
--- mom and dad + friends LOVE Gabriella.

--- Cassidy kisses me  
--- Gabriella won't kiss me (but i haven't tried)

--- Cassidy looks great in dresses  
--- Gabriella...looks great in anything.

--- Cassidy won't play xbox  
--- Gabriella kills me in Xbox

He knew the winner was Gabriella.. but she was so discreet, she only thought of him as a friend, or so he thought.

MEANWHILE...

Gabriella sat on her bed cutting out photos of the two and his friends over the past while. She had gotten baby pictures from his mom and other pictures from his dad.

her mom knocked on her door

'Come in!' she shouted

Her mother walked in

'working on Troy's gift?' asked her mom

'it has to be perfect'

'you've been working on it for a month! It's going to be perfect hija' said her mother

'it better be...' _it's not beating lingerie but it will be up there with it _

she thought while glueing around picture of Troy Gabriella and Chad

'Here i thought this would be perfect!' said her mother handing her a picture

Gabriella's heart melted as she saw the picture, it was one at Gabriella's last summer, they were having a bonfire and Kelsi was the designated photographer of the night,

Troy had promised to make Gabriella a "perfect" marshmellow but ended it being burnt,

the picture was of Gabriella and Troy sitting together Troy's arms around her as he tried to shove the burnt marshmellow in her face and him managing to get it all over both of them, they were laughing hysterically in the picture

'thanks mom, i didn't know you had this'

'Kelsi gave it to me'

'oh...'

'alright i'll leave you alone' she laughed before heading off

Gabriella flipped to the beginnging of the photo album and smiled at her favorite page, she remembered the day like yesterday, her and Troy had gone to the mall to go shopping for a present for Chad, but Troy decided he wanted to spend all his money and her's on the photo booth they ended up taking ridiculous pictures for over an hour and left the mall with 10 strips of pictures each, Gabriella had glued all hers to the scrapbook, she had to laugh at all there goofy faces they had made.

She laughed as she looked over eachone carefully

then turned to the next page, It was of Troy and Gabriella, with Troy's toe nails painted a bright pink.

It had been when Jeff Morrison from the Soccer team had dumped her and she had been crying, Troy thought letting her paint his toe nails would make her feel better

It did, but Troy's little cousin Jeremy was over and now calls Troy, "Pinky" everytime he sees him.

Looking threw his scrapbook of the past 2 1/2 years Gabriella realized something she tried to deny to herself for the past 2 years.

She loved Troy Bolton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriella and Troy were laying on his bed, Troy ontop of her as they made out _

_'you want to do this? It?' asked Troy pulling off his shirt _

_'ya, do you?' she asked kissing him back _

_'ya, only with you' he said resuming kissing her. _

Troy shot up in bed and looked at the clock 2:15am he groaned slightly

Then it hit him.

He realized he finally had a solution to his little problem.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the all to familiar phone number

'Troy Bolton, you better have a really good reason like someone's dying to be phoning me right now' said her tired voice

Troy chuckled

'Can you meet me?'

'Now?!' she said in disbelief

'please?'

'where?'

'the park, and you won't tell on me for sneaking out?' he smirked

'are you smirking?'

'maybe'

she giggled 'only if you don't tell that i snuck out'

'deal'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked up to the park in red plaid shorts, uggs and a abercrombie & fitch sweater

't-this better be important' she shivered

Troy stood there in blue plaid pajama pants and a black sweater grinning ♪♫

'it is, trust me' he said extending his arm

she took it and they began walking

'So, what's this meeting about?'

'well..' he breathed in

'well...your not asking me to babysit your cousin again Troy, i swear to god..it took me 3 hours to get the glue out of my hair!'

'it's not that!' he laughed

she laughed with him as they kept walking

'it's much bigger' he finally mustered out

'how much bigger are we talking about?'

'huge, Gigundous!, it's like-'

'Troy what is it?'

'sleep with me?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW:) **

**AND omg who heard the song you are the music in me... how cute is it when he sings hmmm your pulling me! omg i almost die everytime i hear it!!**


	6. Chapter 6

[chapter 5 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

AND i gave you 2 chapters because i'm going away soon and i won't be able to update for about a week (leaving in 10 days)

_**TROYS THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS**_** ---that is important for later on:) **

recap: 

'it's much bigger' he finally mustered out 

'how much bigger are we talking about?' 

'huge, Gigundous!, it's like-' 

'Troy what is it?' 

'sleep with me?' 

'E-Excuse me?' She said in disbelief stepping back

'Look, this is definitley weird'

'you think!?!'

'It's just, i trust you... i couldn't ask anyone else'

'i-i you have Cassidy'

'but Cassidy's so expierenced and i'm-'

'a virgin'

'GABRIELLA!'

'what! it's like 3 in the morning noone can hear us!' she said in disbelief

'still, i mean Gabi-'

'Troy, i mean you want to loose our virginity's together, that's a huge thing! you don't even like me!'

'it's just that-' he froze _you don't even like me? does that me she likes me? _

'and i don't like you!' she said quickly

_damnit.. _

'and your dating Cassidy, i'm not doing that to another girl, especially because i know how it feels to be cheated on'

'i'll tell her we need to take a break'

'Troy i-'

'just think about it'

'i'll think about it..' _wtf! i'll think about it?!_

'that's all i'm asking' he smiled

'now does this meeting include breakfast?'

'it could' he teased

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked out of the gym the next morning on his search for Gabriella and her answer, he had realized how dumb it was to ask her to do such a stupid thing, but on the other hand he loved the idea of getting to be with Gabriella

He walked into the auditorium to see Kelsi and Gabriella sitting by the piano

'hey!' he smiled walking down the stairs

'TROY! TROY CAN DO IT!' shouted Kelsi excited getting up

'Troy doesn't want to do it' Gabriella blushed

'do what?'

'will you sing with Gabriella?'

'Kelsi!'

'what! i want to know how it sounds!'

'i'll sing!' he said getting up on stage

'really?' both girls said together

'got nothing better to do' he shrugged

Kelsi sat back down at the piano

'1...2...3..' she whispered and began playing** (just think of all the actions from the music video is what there doing)**

Gabriella: Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Troy/Gabriella: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread

Troy : Hmm, you're pulling me

Gabriella: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Troy: Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

Gabriella: And it's brought us here because

both: Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na

Troy: Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

both: You are the music in me

Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

both: I'm saying words I never said

Troy: And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand

both: And that's more than I've ever known

Gabriella: To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

both: And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
Troy: We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Gabriella: Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

both: Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

Troy: Yeah

Troy was so close to Gabriella she could barely breathe

'i'll do it' she whispered

he was slightly taken back by her answer and realized what she meant

'really?'

she nodded

'do what?' Kelsi asked

both of the two jumped forgetting that the composer was still in the room

'er-'

'uh'

'i don't even want to know.'

'good idea.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked down the hall to see Cassidy getting books from her locker

'hey' he smiled

she frowned and shut her locker

'whoa, whoa wait what's wrong!?' he said grabbing her arm

'i saw you!'

'what?'

'i saw you, in the drama room with Gabriella!'

'you saw us? what did you see?' he said slightly confused

'singing together, looking at her with that look, that look you don't even give me! your are the music in me! what is that?!' '

'what!? Look, Cassidy calm down, your just freaking your self out, Gabriella just needed someone to sing with'

'Troy! i think we need to take a break'

'a break?' he said in disbelief

'ya, see other people things are just way to complicated right now'

'right ok..' he confirmed

'your ok?'

'i'm fine, i'll see you around' he said before walking off

the only thing Troy found funny was that he didn't feel the least bit upset that they were taking a break

meanwhile...

Gabriella sat in the scholastic decathalon meeting bored out of her mind she thought back to Troy's last birthday

there had been dancing, tons of flirting and just fun. They had tooken millions of pictures together and Troy had the time of his life.

'Gabi! you ok?' shouted Taylor infront of her face causing Gabriella to almost jump out of her skin

'fine thanks' she muttered

'what's up with you the last 2 days? your so out of it'

'just stressing about-'

'Gabi,the scrapbook is going to be wonderful'

'i hope so..' _so not the thing i was thinking about. _

'GABRIELLA!' a voice shrieked

Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the scholastic decathalon saw Troy Bolton crash into the class room with a grin on his face

'Troy?'

Troy put up his index finger saying he needed a minute as he put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath

'this'

'isn't'

'the'

'normal'

'scholastic'

'decathalon..'

'ROOM' he managed out girls were trying to fix there appearence while Gabriella just laughed pulling at her white chemist suit

'looking...everywhere' he mumbled

'What do you want Troy?' she giggled

'WERE ON A BRREEAAAAKKKKK!!!' he breathed in and finally noticed all the other students inside the class

'oh er-'

'yes Troy...there are more people then just me and Taylor in the scholastic decathalon' said Gabriella in a baby voice as Troy counted the members

'9..10..11..right ok,,um so just, come find me in gym right? ok..well this has been fun' he said turning a bright shade of red

During Gym class Gabriella sat next to Troy and Taylor as they were ushered onto the bleachers

'SEX!' shouted Troy's dad couple kids flinched, a few smirked,even some blushed at the subject, most girls giggled.

'Sex, is something that everyone will do, BUT noone should do unless there married!' shouted Jack

Troy nearly fainted and Gabriella had turned pale, meanwhile Taylor and Chad thought it was hilarious that Troy's dad was teaching them Sex Ed

Emily Watson raised her hand

'Watson what is it?!'

'How old were you when you first had sex?' a couple kids snickered in the background

Jack's eyes widened and he laughed nervously

Troy nearly died, he didn't want to know when his dad started first having sex

'and how many sexual partners have you had?' Emma added in

Troy covered his face in his hands blushing as Taylor and Chad kept laughing hysterically

'that's none of your business, now safe sex is-'

Emily raised her hand again

'oh for the love of god put your hand down!' shouted Gabriella seeing how uncomfortable this was making Troy

Everyone went silent and Emma rolled her eyes at Gabriella who rolled them right back.

Troy sunk down lower in his seat, immensley embarrassed as to he was sitting next to the girl, he had asked to sleep with him for the "expierence" and that his dad was indeed talking to them about safe sex

'Thank you Miss Montez, Sex should only be a thing you do, when your in love, married or have been dating for years... random "hook ups" as you lot call them or "one night stands" can cause S.T.D's, splash pregnancy's and teen pregnancies'

Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy's face hot redder

'Er-' Troy rasied his hand

'Troy! What is it?'

'C-Can i, i go see the nurse please? i feel sick' he asked

his dad sighed

'go ahead'

Troy got up from his seat

'meet me outside after school' he muttered to Gabriella fast before quickly walking off

'Oh Troy!' shouted his dad

Troy spun around

'Here! Take a rubber!'

'DAD!!!'

'what?!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy paced back and fourth in his room

'Gabriella should we get started-ugh' He said shaking his head

'Gabi! let's make love..no stupid! stupid!'

He scratched his head

He didn't want it to sound bad, he wanted it to sound comfortable, they had agreed it would be after school but he knew it would be a bit awkward at first.

'Gabriella! let's get to business, i'm a very busy-no ugh TROY! getcha head in the game!!' he shouted to himself almost pulling out his hair

His doorbell rang he ran downstairs to see Gabriella there

'hey Troy' she smiled

'h-hey' _god she's hot.. _

'are you going to invite me in?'

'oh right sorry!' he said as he ushered her inside

they stood at the door in silence

'so...' she laughed

's-so..'

_keep it cool Troy, play it cool. Your East High captain!! Its just Gabriella.. _

_who your going to loose your virginity too.. _

_shut up! _

_you shut up! _

_say something sweet to comfort her _

_she's so hot, i just want to jump her_

_say something caring! like let's make love_

_that's for sissy's!_

_FINE compliment her!_

_say you like her shoes! _

_they are nice.. _

_say something!_

_say something!_

_SAY SOMETHING_

'uh um-'

'er-'

'nice shoes, wanna fuck?'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VERY IMPORTANT BELOW **

**1. review:) **

**2. the italics was like from the commericals with the angel and devil on each shoulder fighting on the wrong and right thing to do:P**

**3. lol and soooo many people were saying how much they loved you are the music in me so i thought i'd put it in the chapter:) **

**4. kudos**** for people who think of quirky things Gabriella and Troy can fight about **

**OR **

**any british slang or british sayings lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 6 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

i'd like to thank my guy friend (Who's hilarious) and always says nice shoes, wanna fuck?

recap:

'nice shoes wanna fuck?' 

'excuse me?' she said in disbelief

'er-uh-um'

'ya ok bye'

'no wait, i'm sorry! i'm sorry! i'm sorry!'

'did you hear yourself?!' she said in disbelief as he ushered her inside

'i know, i know i'm just nervous'

'Troy you asked me to-'

'i know, trust me i know. i don't want to relive that awful moment'

Gabriella giggled

'don't say it-'

'v-'

'don't!'

she remained silent

'thank-'

'virgin!'

'GABRIELLA!!'

'oh my god Troy! who cares that your a virgin!'

'i do!' he hissed as they sat down on the couch

'i'm a virgin'

'your suppose to be a virgin your a mathlete!' he said , and immediately wished her could take it back

Getting up from the couch Gabriella rambled on

'oh so, mathletes aren't pretty, mathletes aren't suppose to have sex! mathletes-' Troy grabbed her arm pulling her back down and slamming his lips against hers

'Aren't suppose to be kissing the Captain of the East High Wildcats' she whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

He kissed her again smiling,

He loved the feeling of kissing her, butterflies crept in his stomach and he couldn't get enough,

Unlike with Cassidy when his mind wondered off to basketball and his friends, with Gabriella it stayed on her and only her.

Gabriella pulled away

'i think that's enough..'

'no no no lil bit more' he said before kissing her again

'virgin' she whispered

'AHHH' he sprung away from her as she began laughing

he grabbed a pillow and hit her

'thats.' hit.

'not.' hit.

'funny.' hit.

She continued laughing as he pelted her with the pillow

'stop it! stop it!' she laughed

He stopped hitting her putting the pillow down

'Put your hands ontop of mine' she said holding her hands out palms up

He did so

'now everytime you flinch when i say virgin-'

He flinched and she smacked him against the face

'GABRIELLA!' he shouted his hands shooting up to his cheek

'Common Troy! You have like virginaphobia!!, you need to get over it!!, now the word causes you pain'

'i gue-'

'VIRGIN'

flinch.

slap.

'GABI I WASN'T READY!'

'ready?'

'may-'

'VIRGIN'

flinch.

slap.

'you were ready for that one weren't you?'

'guilty.'

slap.

'GABRIELLA'

'sorry, that was just for fun.'

'well you want to know a secret, that really hurt, and. i just might have to punish you' he said in a softly teasing voice with a slight lisp

'you sound like Seth Cohen'

'oh my god not on about the O.C again are you?'

'best show ever i don't even know how it was cancelled!!' she complained

'please!! that show did so much stuff it wasn't even funny, that one chick got married like 6 times who does that? then that other girl got pregnant, but the guy who's dating the girl with the drinking problem who's like step family with her bestfriends boyfriend, and her best friend has rage blackouts and she was ouber popular and decided to date some geek who does that!? YA RIGHT O.C!!' said Troy all in one breath

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief and began giggling

'what?' he said with his lisp again causing her to keel over with giggles again

Troy's confused look made her giggle more

'i seriously-i just-' she couldn't contain her giggles and let them all spill out

'you.look.so.serious!! and i'm starting to think the only reason your a virgin, is-is-'

'is-'

'because your gay!!'

'I'M NOT GAY!!! I'm just a vir-'

he flinched and she smacked him hard across the face sending him flying backwards in a dramatic effect

'oh my god Troy i'm so sorry!!' she laughed crawling over to him

He sat up his hand pressed to his cheek pouting

'i'm not gay, nothing against gay people, my cousin's gay but i'm just not i like girls!!'

'oh i know, i know. want me to kiss it better?'

'yes' he pouted

'where did i hit you?'

he tapped his lips

'are you sure?'

'pretty sure' he said nodding innocently like a 5 year old kid

she leaned down and pecked him on the lips

He grinned kissing her again and again

'so...'

'tell me Troy' she said in between kisses

'mhm..' he mumbled laying her back onto the couch

'how do you know so much about the o.c-' she started

'if you've never watched it.' she finished with a grin

He stopped kissing her his lips on hers

'Well...you see-'

'uh huh, uh huh' she giggled

'it's my guilty pleasure, shut up and kiss me!'

'will do'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat infront of her computer,

true her and Troy kissed alot but they didn't go past there, and Gabriella was beginning to have doubts that this could be a non-platonic hook up, she was really falling for him.

Taylor says: where were you after school?

Gabriella says: sorry, i was with Troy

Taylor says: ya, what was with him at lunch?

Gabriella says: who knows it's Troy

Taylor says: i guess your right LOL!

_Troy appears online_

_Troy has been added to Taylor and Gabriella conversation_

Gabriella says: TROY!  
Taylor says: Troy!  
Troy says: hello ladies, couldn't wait till tomorrow, had to talk to me now;);)

Taylor says: as if  
Gabriella says: you wish

Troy says:(...

Taylor says: aww it's sad Troy!  
Gabriella says: it's Troy when he found out the o.c was cancelled

Troy says: GABI!  
Taylor says: omg you like the O.C!

Troy says: you better sleep with the light on tonight Montez!

Gabriella says: VIRGIN

Troy says: ...I DIDNT FLINCH

Gabriella says: slap.

Troy says: oh no you didn't just virtually slap me

Gabriella says: watcha gunna do about it?

Taylor says: what's going on?! i'm so confused!!!

Troy says: GABRIELLAS A VIRGIN

Gabriella says: TROYS A VIRGIN!!!

Taylor says: ...

Taylor says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SERIOUSLY!?! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! BOTH OF YOU!

Gabriella says: ...

Troy says: ...

Taylor says: god you guys should just get together and do it so it's done with! I gotta go Chad's on the phone cya later biatches!!

_Taylor has left the conversation_

_Taylor appears offline. _

Troy says: I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER

Gabriella says: I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER!

Gabriella's cellphone rang

'hello?'

'You just told her i was a virgin!!' Troy shouted

'you just told her i was a virgin!'

'i thought she knew you were a virgin!!'

'i said i did it with a guy from my old school!'

'really?'

'oh my god Troy'

'so all that time about you bugging me about lying to people about being a virgin, was all just-all just a lie'

'Troy...'

'i, i need to take in this moment. this is a big thing in Gabriella Montez history. Note. She is not perfect'

'your scaring me'

'i'm ok with that'

'Virgin'

'virgin x2!'

'do you want me to sleep with you?'

'...am i suppose to answer that?'

'TROYS A VIRGIN! HE HASN'T DONE IT!! OH NO HE HASN'T!!! CAUSE HE'S A VIRGIN!' Gabriella sang **(picture if you've seen 8 simple rules when Bridget sings "I'm going to princeton!(8)")**

'STOP IT!'

'say it then!'

'NO'

'say it, common Troy or i'll start again!!'

'Gabriella no!!'

'Troy yes!!!!'

'Gabriella..'

Gabriella took a big gasp of air

'TR-'

'I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU!' he shouted

Gabriella went silent

'Gabby?'

'TROY WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME, SO HE HAS DONE IT, SO HE HAS EXPIERENCE SO HES NOT A VIRGIN!!!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review:)**

**it's not as good as other chapters but i'm trying to spread it out so it can be a long story.. **

**but since i'm trying to spread things out i need more ideas**

**SO PLEASE HELP ME:( and i'll post 2 more chapters before i leave if you do:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

thanks to _**HSMandChelseaFCfan**_ for helping me threw my writers block! your a life saver!

[chapter 8 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

Troy sat in his living room with Gabriella snuggled up next to him

'are you awake?' he asked as the movie credits rolled

'maybe, who's asking?' she teased

'you can stay the night, my parents won't be home' he said kissing the side of her face,

Gabriella sighed, she knew he wanted to have sex. and she wanted it to, but she was having second thoughts, mainly because she knew she'd really fallen for Troy.

'my mom isn't away she'd freak if i didn't come home'

'your just giving me a hard time aren't you?' he teased

'partly, but i would like to spend the night' she swallowed hard

'but you see i said i would i just-i think we should..just kiss and stuff to get use to eachother i'm just ready to just-'

'hey, it's ok i know what you mean, just promise me something' he said looking into her eyes

'anything' she smiled

'you can't do it with anyone else first, can i be the first in line?' she laughed pushing him away

'i'm amazed you'd think there'd be a line'

'you underestimate your power over boys Miss Montez' he said kissing her quickly

she got up and grabbed her shopping bags

Troy and Gabriella had spent the day at the mall, mostly Troy holding her bags while she shoppe and chatted to Taylor on the phone

'why would you spend so much money on clothes'

'pretty clothes Troy, you wouldn't understand! i can't go around naked'

a wicked grin crossed his face and she turned beet red

'don't say a thing!' she warned him

'what!? you can't fault a guy for mental images can you?'

'erase them, and take me home before i miss curfew'

'i'll do the second one, first is now impossible the image is burned there and is never going away'

'perv'

' you love me'

Soon After...

'how will i ever repay you for getting me home on time, my mom and me are very grateful' she giggled as he walked her to her door they headed inside

'i'm home!' she shouted

'Troy's with me were going to...watch a movie' she didn't wait for her mothers answer, she just wanted to spend time with Troy

'so about repaying me...' he grinned as they walked into her bedroom

'what about it?' she teased

'well since i helped out by bringing you home on time, i think your mother was rather impressed so i'll settle for a kiss' he said smiling

'you want to kiss my mother!?' she said in shock

'just her daughter' he grinned

'i'm a little offended, i mean first you go for me then the mother, what is that?!'

'Oh your going to get it' he jumped at her and began tickling her they rolled around trying to get out of eachothers grips until he landed ontop of her everything went silent as the two gazed into eachothers eyes

'dangerous place to be with me' he finally said

'that goes both ways' she said emboldened by a rush of adrenaline

he leaned down and smashed his lips againt hers

They began kissing heatedly as minutes flew by

anywhere Troy touched it felt like she was on fire

her phone began ringing Gabriella reached for it but Troy pinned her hands above her head

'don't even think about it Gabriella!' he grinned as he continued to kiss her

'GABRIELLA!!' Troy sprang off her as her mothers footsteps got closer

'y-ya?' Gabriella said fixing her hair quickly

'Taylor's on the phone'

'thanks mom!'

'hi Troy'

'hi Juliana' he smiled happily

Juliana left as Gabriella took the phone from her mom

'hey Tay' she breathed in

'whoa, were you running or something?'

'no, me and Troy are fighting' she laughed

'oh, your with Troy.'

'ya why?'

'just wondering, listen do you want to go shopping tomorrow?'

'er-i kinda went today with Troy'

'oh..'

'movie?' Gabriella asked hopefully

'i went with Chad'

'we do to much with these boys' both girls laughed

'that we do..how about a manicure night?'

'sounds good, phone Kelsi and Shar?'

'sure, i'll see you tomorrow Gabs'

'bye Tay!'

Gabriella hung up and turned to see Troy wearing on of her hats, it was a black detectives hat she had gotten for halloween last year

Troy did a sexy pose which caused Gabriella to keel over laughing

Troy began laughing as well as he laid back onto her bed

Gabriella's phone rang again

'hello?' she said picking it up

'hi Gabriella?'

'yes..who is this?'

'it's Greg, you know from the soccer team'

'oh hey Greg what's up?'

Troy's head shot up and looked at her curiously

'look...do you think we could meet tomorrow? i need help with a gift for Troy'

'oh ya sure,your going?'

'yup, Troy invited me'

'oh col'

'how about during english? west staircase'

'west staircase? sure'

'alright see you then'

'why is Greg Jacobs phoning you' you could practically here the jealously off his voice

'none of your business'

'Gabi!!!'

'Troooyyyyy!!!'

'that's annoying'

'your annoying'

'oh thanks'

'your welcome'

'jerk'

'oh thanks'

Gabriella rolled her eyes

Troy sighed

'sorry, it's just why would Greg Jacobs be phoning you!'

'jealous?'

'no..'

'liar'

'so what if i am? don't i have a reason to be?'

'no,i'm just meeting him tomorrow during english, west staircase'

'why?'

'to pick out a birthday gift for you'

'a birthday gift?! why would he do that?'

'cause your birthday is in 3 days'

'but i didn't invite him'

'huh?' she said looking at him questionably

'i didn't invite him, why would i ever invite him, i hate that guy'

'seriously? then why did he lie?'

'Gabriella, don't go see him tomorrow'

Gabriella scoffed

'you can't tell me who to see and who not to see'

'yes i can!'

'no you can't!'

'yes i can! he's dangerous!'

'you can't Tell me who to see and who not to'

'Yes. i. can.'

'why then Troy!? why do you have the right to tell me who to see and who not to!'

'because i'm your boyfriend!!!!!'

Everything went quiet

'i-i mean-'

'Troy..'

'i should go'

'Troy-'

'i'll um..see you tomorrow Gabi... bye'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked out of the gym the next day and headed to his locker, he barely got any sleep last night, he had called Gabriella his girlfriend.

'Hey..'

He spun around to see Gabriella

'Gabi!'

'look Troy, whatever happened last night, let's just start fresh'

'ya, i'm sorry for over re-acting'

'it's ok, do you want to do something tonight?'

'sure what do you have in mind?'

'it's a surprise'

he smiled and inlaced his hand with hers and they began walking

_...are they dating?..._

_...wait till cassidy finds out... _

_...aw man Troy's taken..._

_...by Gabriella..._

_...who didn't see that coming..._

_...honestly..._

'people are staring..' she said softly

Troy kissed the top of her hand

'they should be' he chuckled as they headed into homeroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'i swear Mrs Rogers it's in my locker! i was late for school i'm sorry!!' he shouted as he ran out of the classroom

'Troy!'

He turned to see Cassidy walking down the hall

'uh-hey Cass-idy.'

'can we talk Troy?'

'well you see, i kinda have to go to get my english book and-'

'Troy let's finish this break!'

'huh?' he said

'let's get back together'

He sighed looking up at her

'Cassidy, i'm just-i'm just not ready,,'

'i knew it!! your dating Gabriella!'

'what?! no.. were just friends, you know what?! ugh i always tell you that!! why don't you believe me?!'

Cassidy's face softened

'i believe you baby,let's just go to dinner or something ok?'

'ok'

'great! see you around!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella made her way to the west staircase to see Greg in the corner at the bottom

'hey!' he said

'hey' she said crossing her arms

'you look great'

'er-thanks? so- why did you lie to me?'

'what do you mean?'

'you weren't invited to Troy's'

he chuckled

'you caught me, i just wanted to see you' he said putting his arms around her waist

'what are you doing?'

'common you don't want to?' he smirked pushing her against the wall

'this is so not happening' she said pushing him away

'afraid Troy might find out?'

'excuse me?'

'i know everything in this school, you don't think i know you and Troy are virgins?! that you guys are just going to sleep together to get it over with? and thats why him and Cassidy are on a break?'

Gabriella looked in total shock as he began kissing her neck

'so, unless you want anyone to find out, you'll like this' he said pulling off her sweater

'No, Please get off me'

'i don't know why i'm always drawn to virgins, there just so...new'

'please stop!' her body went numb

she could feel him unbuttoning her shirt

'stop it!!!' she shouted trying to push him away

it only made him slam her against the wall harder

she whimpered as she felt him unzipping his pants

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

suddenly she colappsed onto the ground as Greg was ripped off her

tears blurred her vision as she heard a sickening crunch as Troy's fist collided with Greg's jaw

Troy punched him

over

and

over

and

over

again.

'you touch her fucking again, you'll die do you understand?' he said as he punched him again

'Troy stop!!' she said to him, Greg was getting seriously hurt

and Troy was getting seriously violent.

She could see it in his eyes he was going to kill Greg.

Greg got in a few good shots at Troy but then troy just hit him 10 x harder back

'STOP IT!' she shrieked

Troy got off Greg

'get out of here' he spat

Greg got up

'this isn't over'

'if you mention this to anyone, your as good as dead you understand jacobs?'

Greg rolled his eyes and stalked off

Troy ran over to where she was sitting

'you ok?'

Gabriella nodded quickly

'common let's get out of here' he said reassuringly

they headed over to his truck

'you want to take me to that surprise now?' he asked

'were going horse back riding...' she said a small smile playing on her lips

'horse back riding?'

'you don't want to?'

'i just..i never really been'

'you'll like it trust me'

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok, now that I have this stupid thing out of neutral how do I stop it?' Troy asked, exasperation in his voice.

Gabriella had spent the last hour and a half laughing her butt off at Troy's pathetic attempts at riding a horse. He had managed to get on the horse and out of the stable really well, though once they were out of sight of the people in the stable he kinda went downhill.

First, he had kicked the horse to hard in the side and nearly ended up on his but.

Then he couldn't figure out how to get the horse moving again no matter how much he kicked it's sides and tried to rock it forward with his own body.

Now that he finally had it moving he couldn't keep the horse at a steady pace, sometimes it walked, other times it trotted.

At the moment it was galloping and Troy, unsure of how to hold himself, was bouncing around violently and Gabriella had a feeling that he was in a huge amount of pain because of it.

'Pull on the reins!' Gabriella said through her laughter, tears coming to her eyes and she clutched her stomach she was laughing so hard, but soon regretted it.

Troy yanked on the reins with something close to all his strength causing the horse to stop dead in it's tracks

Troy to flip over the horses neck and end up on the ground, one foot still in the stirrup and his pride obviously badly bruised along with his butt.

Gabriella laughed so hard, she too nearly fell off her horse.

'You're pathetic.' she said, barely understandable over her laughter she got off her horse and fell to the ground from laughing so hard

'i swear if you don't stop laughing at me' he said getting back onto the horse.

Gabriella got on her's wiping her eyes

He got to a nice pace when the horse jumped and he freaked out slightly

Gabriella went into more fits of laughter

'that's it i'm going bac-'

'no no no i'm sorry, i'm sorry' she said her hand covering her mouth

'i was doing this for you you know' he mumbled

'i know, thank you' she giggled

'i better get something in return tonight' he moaned as the Horse jumped up again

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy sat in his hammock watching the stars

'are you ok?' he asked

she looked at him

'from Greg-i mean'

'it just brought back memories'

'from your dad?' he whispered

Gabriella nodded

Gabriella's dad had abused her when she was little, when her mom found out they sent him to jail.

Troy had been the only one Gabriella had ever told,

that's when Troy realized it was probably hard for her to just go sleep with someone

'you want to go for a walk along the beach?' he asked

'sure' she smiled

They headed down to the beach together and started walking threw the waves

Gabriella kicked water at him

'hey! that's cold'

'oooh' she pouted

'your going to get it' he said jumping at her

she squealed as he picked her up spinning her around he put her down and she stumbled slightly he began laughing

'not funny!' she kicked water at him and it became an all out water fight till finally he jumped her causing them both to tumble into the water

(soon after)

they were shivering walking back to his car

'i-i-i-i-'

'c-common finish your sentence' he teased

'hate you' she choked out before hugging him huddling next to him for warmth

'i think i have a couple towels in the back' he shivered

he didn't.

'damn, i must have used them last time' he shivered

he saw he had a sweater in the back

'here'

'no, you need it'

'i'll be fine i'm use to this'

'you usually attack girls in the ocean?'

'only ones i really like' he grinned

she took the sweater and pulled it over her wet body shivering they got into his car

'i can turn up the heat' he blasted the heat

as she grabbed his aviators that were sitting on the dashboard and put them on

'do i look like you?' she teased

'a better looking version of me yes' he teased

They parked infront of her house

'thanks for everything today Troy' she whispered

he leaned over and kissed her

'i wanna be with you Gabriella.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW:)

OK! i know that everyone keeps saying i want them to sleep together

but 1. i won't write an uncut version,because i don't know why, it's a family computer and if someone ever saw it i'd get in deep shit:P

2. they will sleep together, but if you don't want the story to end i gotta keep writing fluffiness!!

3. it will be soon, trust me.. thanks again to p eople who helped me out:)'

AND

this totally could have been 2 chapters,,, i didn't realize how long it was i guess i got carried away lmao!!!

review pretty please:)


	9. Chapter 9

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 9 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

'hey Taylor!!'

Taylor kept walking

'Tay! Taylor!' Gabriella caught up to her

'didn't you hear me calling you?'

'nope'

'hey, are you mad at-' Gabriella's eyes widened

'mani pedis! oh my god i forgot Tay- i was with-'

'Troy. ya i know, Chad told me'

'Taylor, i'm so sorry-'

'i just don't get it, all of a sudden you and Troy are ditching your friends to hang out with together it wasn't like this before'

'Taylor it's just-'

'just what?!'

'i shouldn't tell you-'

'just let me in Gabriella! i'm suppose to be your best friend!!'

'can you keep a secret?'

'DUH'

Gabriella pulled her over to the corner

'me and Troy are virgins'

'ya you told me on msn remember?, which by the way thanks for lying and saying you did it with a guy from your old school, but whatever keep going'

'well me and Troy are going to sleep together just to get it over with'

Taylor's eyes widened

'what?!'

'well...'

'i-i-i mean i know i said you guys should just hook up and get it over with but i didn't think you'd take me seriously!!!' she said in disbelief

'well i'm kinda just helping him out..'

'what do you mean helping him out?'

'i mean, Cassidy wanted to sleep with him and he didn't want to seem unexpierenced so he broke up with Cassidy, or they took a break so we could do it and-'

'whoa wait, Gabi...you don't understand he's totally using you!!!'

That's the first time Gabriella had ever really thought about it.

Gabriella realized, Troy didn't like her. This was all for Cassidy

'oh he is so dead' said Taylor walking off.

Gabriella walked to her next class, shaking off what Taylor and her had been discussing

She saw Troy saving a spot for her in the science room where they sat 2 to a desk

She smiled and sat next to him as the teachre began talking

'how's your day going?' she asked softly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

'it's ok you?'

'better now' she said smiling

'who knows where you would be without all this charm and sexiness' he said grinning utting his hand on her thigh and squeezing it reassuringly but he left his hand there

she rolled her eyes playfully at his comment and pushed it off and he put it back on she gave him a look

'what?!' he said innocently

she pushed his hand off again he stopped

'thank you'

he stretched and put his arm around her chair then his cold hand went up the back of her shirt she slightly jumped as he began drawing things on her back she squirmed trying to push his hand out of her shirt

'oh my god stop!' she hissed

he snickered trailing his fingers slowly up and down her back she shivered

'i hate you' she hissed

'TROY!!' called Mrs. Hawkins.

Troy looked up.

'What's the answer?'

'Uh, answer to what?'

'My question. Were you listening?'

'Uh, no'

'And what do you have to say for yourself?'

He blinked

'Oops?' Everyone laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Troy walked out with Gabriella by his side

'meet me in the auditorium 10 minutes?'

'sure' she smiled before running off

Troy headed to his locker when he heard heels clicking and someone tap him on the shoulder

'hey, it hasn't been-'

he saw Taylor

'Taylor-'

'don't make me hit you Troy'

'i'm sorry?'

'your screwing her over Troy, she's my best friend Gabriella may not see it but i sure do!'

'Tay, what are you talking about?'

'she told me everything Troy don't be an ass, i know how you asked her to sleep with you. she think you like her'

'i do like her'

'No! TROY, you don't understand, Troy she thinks you like her like her and that this is just an act of love, which we both know isn't.'

'Taylor-'

'if you go threw with it, so help me god you will never i repeat never be able to have kids, do you understand?!'

Troy looked down

'look at me!' Troy looked everywhere but at Taylor

'Troy look at-'

'i get it!' he shouted making Taylor jump back slightly

'i get it.' he said cooley before walking off

15 minutes later Gabriella ran into the auditorium behind the stage to see Troy sitting there his head in his hands he saw her coming and got up

'sorry i'm lat-'

before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers she stood a little shocked but began kissing back he pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck, they continued to make out till Gabriella finally pulled away

'i'm sorry, i just...you were teasing me'

'was not' she said as he kissed down her neck

she gasped as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck

'maybe not intetionally' he grinned kissing her on the lips again

Gabriella giggled to his lips

'Troy i-'

Before she could say another Troy's lips pressed themselves lightly against hers.

As he kissed her she felt a shiver run down her back. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss, which she gratefully allowed. His hands pulled on her waist, drawing her even closer,

Gabriella finally pulled away only when they ran out of air to breathe

after school...

Troy and Gabriella sat watching t.v in her room as the previews came on as the show ended

'Troy?'

'Yeah?' Troy asked rubbing her hand with his thumb gently

she shrugged smiling

'what do you wanna do now?' he asked

'i don't know, anything...Ahhh, Troy what are you doing?' Gabriella squealed as Troy jumped on top of her

'Questions, questions, questions, that's all you ever do is ask question Miss Montez.' Gabriella laughed

'Well, last time I checked asking questions was a good thing!' Gabriella said with a little smirk

'Don't get smart mouth on me!' Troy laughed

'Pshhh, I will if I want to.' Gabriella said sticking her tongue out at him

'well that was mature'

'what are you doing Troy!' she asked laughing in disbelief as he was still ontop of her

'you said anything' he smirked

she lay there looking at Troy who was above her smirking

He leaned down and kissed her

She kissed back but millions of things were running threw her head

'my parents won't be home all night, and i know for a fact your mom is out of town, i was thinking, it was time to do it Gabi..' he said breathlessly as he kissed down her neck

She had to think of an excuse

'virgin' she whispered

but he didn't flinch that time as he pulled off his own shirt

'common, you don't want to?' he asked

'i-i'

'you said you would'

'i know..'

that's when it finally hit Gabriella,

Even after being told millions of times over by Taylor,

Gabriella knew.

maybe she always knew, she just pushed the thoughts away.

maybe Troy liked her for her, maybe he wasn't using her

all those thoughts were washed away as he pulled at the buttons of her jeans

and opened the drawer of his desk next to his bed

All Troy wanted was sex, all Troy wanted was to be expierenced like he had said.

Troy, was indeed using her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

review:)

Brittney 3


	10. Chapter 10

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 10 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

_recap:_

_All Troy wanted was sex, all Troy wanted was to be expierenced like he had said. _

_Troy, was indeed using her. _

Gabriella laid in Troy's bed,

Troy sleeping next to her.

She pulled the covers over her chest

Troy stirred next to her and turned pulling her closer to him

tears built up in her eyes

she pushed his arm from around her and started picking up her clothes silently

after putting them back on she grabbed her cellphone and dialed the familiar number

'hello?' said the sleep voice causing Gabriella to tear up

'T-Taylor?' she stuttered

'Gabi!? are you ok?' said Taylor sounding awake now

'c-can you c-come p-pick me-' she couldn't finish

'Troys?'

'yes..'

'i'm on my way.'

Gabriella waited on the porch for her friend

as she saw the car pull up she couldn't keep it in anymore as her friend came running out of the car and hugged her

Gabriella broke down

-------------------------------------------------

'So...so you guys did it huh?'

Gabriella nodded sipping her hot chocolate

'was it-'

'he used me Taylor' she said softly

Gabriella knew Taylor was trying hard to not say i told you so

'you can say it you know' said Gabriella looking down at her hot chocolate

'say what?'

'i told you so'

'i don't want to, i don't intentionally like to hurt my friends Gabi'

'looks like Troy does'

'but-i just don't get why you agreed to it, i mean he must have told you it was because of Cassidy'

Gabriella choked up again

'i just-'

she breathed in

'i just thought, maybe he'd learn to like me,i just thought maybe i'd be good enough for him.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked into school monday morning late.

She had missed homeroom, and she really didn't feel like going to school at all

sore, and tired her eyes were outlined in red from crying.

She walked down the hall like a ghost she heard the bell ring but ignored it

'hey'

she turned her head to see Troy leaning against the locker next to hers

'you were gone when i woke up' he said leaning in to kiss her

she pulled away

'are you ok?' he asked her slightly concerned

'Tr-'

'Troy!!!' they both turned to see Cassidy running there way

'go Troy.'

'what?'

'you got what you wanted, you can go back to her now'

'but Gabriella-'

'end of story Troy, happily ever after' she said softly before shutting her locker door and walking off

He turned to where she had walked off

'Gabriella?' he said with a confused look on his face

'hey!'

'Hey..'

'so, you know how we were talking, wanna hang out tonight?'

'uh-'

'pick me up at 8?'

Troy couldn't get Gabriella's hurt face out of his head

'sorry, not tonight'

'tomorrow?'

'i think we should stay on a break' he finally said

'excuse me!!!'

'ya...'

'i initiated the break!! i can only say when were on or off one!' she said crossing her arms

'and..'

'were off the break' she said

'well then i initiate another break and now i only can say when were off one!' he said

'oh no you didn't'

'oh yes i did'

'This is about Gabriella isn't!'

'i don't know..maybe'

'Troy...are you seeing her?'

'she's my best friend?!'

'Chad's your best friend!'

'they both are ok!?'

'whatever, there's something going on with you and Gabriella and i plan on finding out about it'

Cassidy stormed off.

Troy spent the rest of the day looking for Gabriella, but she wasn't in any of her classes

'hey Tay!!' shouted Troy running over to her

Taylor didn't listen as she continued talking to Sharpay

'TAYLOR!' Troy laughed running over to her

'hey Shar, Tay' he smiled

'hey..' Sharpay smiled

Taylor slammed her locker shut and turned to Troy with a glare

Troy's smile turned into a frown

his eyes widened

'you know. '

'I had to pick up my best friend from your house last night crying hysterically Troy at 3 am!' she shouted

'whoa wait what happened with Gabriella?!' asked Sharpay in disbelief

'listen Taylor i can explain'

'how you screwed her over!? how you used her?! how you-'

'OK I SLEPT WITH HER! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!' He shouted

everyone froze, Troy could practically hear the gossip spreading.

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, slept together. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy ran up to Gabriella's front door and knocked quickly

Mrs. Montez opened the door

'hi Juliana, is Gabriella home yet?'

'ya, she was complaining of a stomach before, but i think she's fine now, she's in her room'

'thanks!'

Troy ran upstairs and knocked on her door

'not hungry!' she shouted

Troy walked in

'Troy.' she smiled

'Tell me the truth, right now. Did you leave my house crying last night?'

'what?' she said with a confused looked on her face

'did i pressure you into sleeping with me?'

'Troy i-i say i'd do it.' she smiled

'then why is Taylor telling me you didn't want to'

'i don't know..i guess she got the wrong idea' Gabriella said innocently.

'then what was that in the hall this morning? you looked upset with me'

'no i was just really tired, you know we were up pretty late'

'that we were.'

Gabriella laughed as he sat next to her

'so, you don't hate me?'

'how could i hate you?, it's your birthday tomorrow!' she laughed

'IT IS!' he shouted happily leaning over and kissing her

she began kissing back as he layed her back onto the bed

'oh ya, the school knows'

'knows what?'

'about last night'

'WHAT' she said pushing him off

'well...Taylor was kinda shouting at me and i kinda shouted back that we slept together...and some people heard and-'

'your so lucky it's your birthday tomorrow.' said Gabriella as she began to pull off his shirt

'your mom...'

'won't come up, she trusts us'

'she shouldn't'

'i know.'

-------

As Troy and Gabriella continued to make out Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut.

She had spent the day thinking about how Troy and the night before, how good she had felt afterwards

how she loved being with Troy.

Even if Troy was doing this to impress Cassidy, he was still doing it with Gabriella.

and she liked it,

and she wasn't going to make it stop anytime soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

review 3

BRITTNEY:)


	11. Chapter 11

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

[chapter 11 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

_recap:_

_As Troy and Gabriella continued to make out Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. _

_She had spent the day thinking about how Troy and the night before, how good she had felt afterwards_

_how she loved being with Troy. _

_Even if Troy was doing this to impress Cassidy, he was still doing it with Gabriella. _

_and she liked it, _

_and she wasn't going to make it stop anytime soon._

As Gabriella pulled up to Troy's house the next day she couldn't help but smile

She knocked sub-conciously a tired Mr. Bolton opened the door

'Gabriella?'

'hi Jack! Troy up yet?'

'it's 8:30, on a saturday i doubt it.'

'can i wake him?'

Mr. Bolton grinned at the girl infront of him

'sure you know where his room is'

Gabriella tooked the wrapped gift from underneath her arm and ran upstairs

Troy lay there asleep and motionless, his mouth open and slightly drooling

Gabriella tiptoed into his room trying not to giggle as she put her stuff down

'oooooohhh Troooyyyy' she sang softly

his face scrunched up as she got ready and jumped onto the bed

'GET UP TROY GET UP!!' she shrieked dancing ontop of the bed

'ERG' he groaned putting the pillow over his head

Troy sat up groaning at the light

Gabriella grabbed her bag taking out a paper hat

She put it over his head and adjusted the elastic underneath his chin

'Gabi..' he groaned

'one second! one second!!'

Gabriella got out a cupcake and took off the plastic she lit it with her liter

Troy got a goofy grin on his face

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TROOOOYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOUUUU' she sang

when Chad burst threw the door panting trying to catch his breath

'DAMNIT!' he cursed

Gabriella snickered

'i. set. my.' Chad took in a huge deep breath

'alarmclockfor 5am but someone turned it-'

Gabriella tried to stiffle her giggles

'Taylor.' he spat

Gabriella began laughing

'thank you for not coming at 5 am' he laughed yawning

'i beat you' Gabriella teased to Chad

'ya well...i bet i could beat you at Xbox'

'your on!'

'oh man you really shouldn't have done that Chad' he shouted as the two ran downstairs

Troy quickly hoped in and out of the shower and ran downstairs to see his two best friends playing xbox

he had to laugh

'Troy! pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs all your favorites, kids come eat!!'

'FOOD?!' said Chad turning away from the came causing Gabriella to kill him

'YES!' she shouted jumping up and doing a little dance

Chad groaned as they walked (and Gabriella danced) over to the table.

they sat down as Chad and Gabriella sang an off tune version of Happy Birthday

--------------------------------------

Taylor walked into the back of the Bolton's yard

Chad practically ran out of the pool

'thank god your here' he said in disbelief

'huh?'

'those two are sick i tell you sick!!'

'what do you mean?'

'they won't stop flirting!! it's madness!!!'

Taylor looked over his shoulder to see Troy throwing her into the deep end

Gabriella's scream filled the air

Taylor sighed, would Gabriella ever learn?

'TROY!'

Troy turned to see Taylor

'get out here so i can give you a proper birthday hug'

'you sure Tay?' he grinned

'positive' she laughed he ran out of the pool wrapping his arms around her soaking her

She laughed as he let go, soon the house filled up with his main group of friends

Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan (plus Taylor Chad and Gabriella)

then the members of the basketball team and occasional others

Gabriella sat on the edge of the pool, she saw Troy out of the corner of her eye

he was looking at her and grinning

She was about to get up and go over when Sharpay tackled her back into the pool.

'Dude what's up with you? you have that dreamy look on your face' said Jason

'duh it's his birthday' said Zeke

'i think it has something to do with our latino friend' grinned Chad

Troy began blushing

'shut up'

'what is going on with you and Gabriella?'

'nothing were just friends'

'with benefits'

'not even'

'i thought we were best friends'

'we are...'

'then tell us what's going on!!'

'nothing, i just...maybe i like her again..'

'DUDE!!!!' they all shouted laughing causing everyone else to look at them

Troy's face turned red

'SHHHH' he hissed pulling them closer

'i don't want everyone to know'

'dude, she's been in love with you forever'

'huh?'

'Taylor told me like last week how much she liked you'

'she likes me?'

'oh my god' they all said rolling there eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Troy! Troy! Where are we going?' she laughed as he pulled her downstairs

'common, common' he grinned laughed

'Troy, tell me now!' she laughed

Everyone had agreed to change then head into the basement for movies.

Troy opened the closet door in the basement and pushed her in

'Tr-' before she could finish her sentence he had slammed her against the closet door and began kissing her

Troy started to unbutton her sweater and pull it off her shoulder.

They deepened the kiss, leaning against the door a bit more.

Gabriella lifted the bottom of his shirt as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Then suddenly, the door swung wide open, sending Troy and Gabriella to the floor; him on top of her

'Omf' they both groaned

'Now, what were you two doing in there?' asked Carson, Troy's friend from the basketball team smirking with Jason.

both of them were blushing hard

Soon after everyone was crowded around Troy as he opened his presents

basketballs, jerseys, food, money, games, shoes

It turned to Gabriella

Everyone looked at her as she took the big wrapped square and handed it to Troy

'Happy Birthday Troy'

Troy took the parcel from Gabriella and opened it cautiously

It was a book

'you really think Troy'll read a book?!' laughed Chad

'shut up it's not a book' said Troy as he opened it

everyone huddled closer around Troy as they looked at all the pictures

'did you make this?'

'this is awesome'

'oh my god i remember that day!'

Troy remained silent as he looked threw the pictures

'Troy! Troy! Remember that?"

That's when it hit Troy.

Gabriella really liked him,

and he,

he loved Gabriella

it wasn't right.

and it scared him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**i'm back.. sorry this chapter really really sucks.. but i needed a filler chapter...i hope you stiill like it tho.. **


	12. i really hate these,  i'm sorry!

Hey Everyone,

i hate making author's notes or whatever, i get so mad when i'm waiting for updates in stories then i realize it's an authors note.

but i really love this story and i'm upset becaues i have writer's block MAJORLY,

if anyone has any ideas i'd really appreciate it and it would help me update much faster.

thanks alot everyone

Brittney


	13. Chapter 12

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings.** note: i'm not trying to be rude, because i love all the comments , but i don't have time to spellcheck, or get someone else to do it, i'm trying my best and if you don't like that i don't use periods or anything like that. Then don't read my stories.

AND

thanks for all the suggestions they were awesome:D

[chapter 12 -->disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

'So did you have a good party?' Gabriella asked Troy as she pulled on her sweater

'ya, it was fun' he smiled weakly

'what's wrong? you've seemed down since we were opening presents'

'it's nothing, honest'

'oh...ok.. so...when do your parents get home?' she asked innocently

'in a little bit why?'

then he realized what she was implying

'i'm really tired Gabi...'

'oh do you want to watch a movie?'

'ah...sure'

'ok, you pick birthday boy. i'll make the popcorn.'

'Gabriella-'

'ya?' she said spinning around to face him

'uhh..., i'll get the popcorn, you pick the movie'

'you sure?'

'ya, positive'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked into school monday morning exhausted

he had barely gotten any sleep last night

I ain't never met a girl before  
That came on in and shook up my life  
Someone who'd make me give up everything  
Go for broke and fall in love  
And baby girl thats something

Troy made his way to his homeroom class room debating wheather to talk to her or not today.

OH! My heart my time, its nothing  
Girl OH! Her kiss, just can't do with out it  
OH! There's something bout the things you do  
Ho! and every time i think of you  
I get excited cause your my girl

they were both so different but so the same, in ways.

That girl  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
that girl Keep me open I be hopin that I'm gone be with that girl  
I cant believe that girl  
She's killing me  
Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl.

He never told Gabriella they were dating? He told Cassidy they were just on a break.

_Nothing bout this girl is typical  
Body right out Vibe Magazine  
And she's just so incredible  
Shes the type of girl that you might search your whole life for  
OH! My heart my time its nothing  
Girl OH! Her kiss, just cant do with out it  
OH! something bout the things  
Ho! you do and every time I think of you  
I get excited cause your my girl_

but he loved Gabriella, or at least he thought he did. Or maybe, maybe it was just physical.

_that girl  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
that girl Keep me open I be hopin that I'm gon' be with that girl  
I cant believe that girl is killing me Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl._

No, he had known Gabriella for a couple years, he liked her before Cassidy.

_Baby takes me high  
I just cant explain it somethings got me feeling you love  
Baby but even if I try  
I could never shake it  
Ooh my baby's got me in love_

Did he like her when he was with Cassidy?

Did Cassidy mean anything to him?

Was he ready to face Gabriella?

That girl That girl that girl ha,ha,ha She knows how to do it yeah yeah  
That girl That girl that girl ha,ha,ha she knows how to do it

Gabriella strolled into class next to Kelsi and Taylor. Was he ready to face Gabriella?

that girl  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
(that girl) Keep me open I be hopen that I'm gon be with that that girl  
I cant believe that girl is killing me Crazy,  
Sexy(you crazy girl and you so sexy baby ),  
Cool baby you that girl.

He watched as Cassidy came in next with a few of her friends gossiping. Was he ready to face Cassidy?

That girl That girl, ha, ha, ha

So different, but so the same.

Was he ready to face Gabriella?  
Was he ready to face Cassidy?  
Was he ready to face his true feelings?

He felt Gabriella and Cassidy's eyes on him

Was he ready to face Gabriella?  
Was he ready to face Cassidy?  
Was he ready to face his true feelings?

Troy got up out of his chair taking a slow shaking breath,

That girl that girl Oh that girl that girl  
Crazy,sexy that girl that girl  
cool oh that girl you know I like that girl  
baby you that girl

and ran.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy Morgan.

age: 17  
height: 5'5 1/2  
weight: girls never reveal there weight silly  
hair: blonde, straight  
eyes: green  
description: the girl everyone loves to hate.

As Cassidy walked into to class she was barely listening to her clones at her side gossiping about the latest thing on there crushes

Her eyes darted to the second chair in the fourth row.

Troy sat there playing with his scribbler on his desk looking like he was in a daydream

Cassidy smiled slightly to herself

She straightened her back and put on her best smile strutting into the classroom like she owned it

mainly because she did.

All the guys wanted Cassidy, all the girls wanted to be like her.

all the guys Cassidy thought

She was sick of waiting around for Troy.

Sure she had chances, many infact to hook up once she was on a break with Troy (that he had initiated) but she didn't want to give him another reason to break up with her, so she just hung out at the mall or went to cheer practice. But the truth was she was getting sick of it.

She turned to see Gabriella smiling at him,

Cassidy pursed her lips together as she saw Troy becoming more and more anxious until he got up

looking between Cassidy and Gabriella.

Cassidy opened her mouth to say something but heard Gabriella clear her throat

next thing she knew Troy was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked quickly along the hallways of East high trying to find Troy

She saw him at his locker

'Troy!!' she shouted

Troy looked up at her as she ran his way

'what was up with you homeroom? you just kinda ran off' she said in concern

'ya...ya i'm sorry about that..'

'i was just worried, is everything ok?'

'ya, sorry, i just have alot on my mind'

'well, maybe you'd want to talk about it?' she asked hopefully

'not really...'

'Common Troy, i tell you everything'

'It's just, i just,-'

'you just what?'

'we, we lost our virginities together, and were acting like it's not a big deal!'

'you said you didn't want it to be a big deal'

'i know it's just-'

'you asked me to help you out! so that Cassidy wouldn't think you were inexpierenced'

'i know, i know i said that! but-'

'but what? what else is there to say?!'

'Cassidy..'

Gabriella remained silent struggling to get her words in order

'ya, you only wanted the expierence, um...ya i get it you have to go back to Cassidy now, i should go-'

Gabriella turned to leave

Troy quickly grabbed her arm spinning her around and slamming his lips against hers

Gabriella got weak in the knees as Troy kept kissing her

'i don't want to be with Cassidy...' he whispered putting his forehead with hers

As they continued kissing they felt like nothing else was around them, noone was there. except them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy watched from behind the corner as Gabriella and Troy made out

'what are you doing?'

Cassidy flinched and turned to see Carson Danvers, captain of the hockey team.

'nothing' she spat angrily

Carson looked around the corner

'no way Bolton and Montez!?' he said cracking up

he shook his head laughing before walking off

'hey Danvers! wait! I need your help!!...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------REVIEW:)


	14. Chapter 13

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

HSM2 ALBUM LEAKED!!...amazing...amazing...

[chapter 13 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

Gabriella strolled into class seconds before the bell rang, Troy quickly on her tail.

both looking flustered and wreckless they took there spots

the row went Sharpay, Chad,Gabriella, Troy.

'So what were you two up to' she snickered

'nothing shut up' Gabriella hissed as she pulled out her notebook and began quickly writing the notes down.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella curiously

'stop it' Gabriella hissed

'stop what?'

'looking at me like that!'

'like what!'

'like you know something!'

'maybe i do'

'liar, you don't know anything'

'ooook'

Gabriella pulled her hair back and behind her ears

a smirked appeared on Sharpay's face

'what?'

'i know something you don't know' Sharpay sang

'i really don't care'

'i have proof that you and Troy were up to NO GOOD'

'excuse me?' she said in disbelief

Sharpay snickered

'maybe it's the mark on your neck, and the sparkly lipgloss smeared across Troy's lips' she snickered

Gabriella gapped

'are you kidding?!' she looked at Troy to see the lipgloss and rolled her eyes

'and you have a hickey Miss Montez!!' she whispered giggling

'WHAT!' Gabriella said in disbelief

Chad and Troy looked at the girls

'are you ok-'

'don't look at me!' snapped Gabriella angrily at Troy

'uh what did i do?'

'just don't even try it' she said

'er-ok?' said Troy looking at her slightly confused

Chad looked at Sharpay curiously

Sharpay moved her own hair from her neck and placed a hand over her neck

Chad gapped then burst out laughing

Gabriella punched Sharpay in the arm

'OW!'

'you told him!?!'

'What?! What's so funny?! why am i always the last one to know!!!' said Troy in disbelief pouting.

'it's nothing, NOONE will REPEAT this EVER.' Gabriella warned both of them

Troy slouched in his seat pouting

Chad looked at Troy and leaned over to whisper to him.

'so you ARE hooking up with Montez'

'what? no i'm not' Troy whispered back

'look at her neck'

Troy looked around at her neck,

his frown slowly turned into a smile

Gabriella froze and turned her head slowly to Troy who was grinning like an idiot

She saw Chad looking guilty and trying not to laugh

Gabriella jumped at Chad Troy caught her before she could attack him

'Mrs. Montez!!' She immediately stopped half on Troy

'yes?' she winced slightly looking at the teacher

'i think that your seat is indeed enough room for you and that you do not need to occupy half of Mr. Boltons'

'sorry' she blushed sitting back down the teacher turned to write on the board again

Gabriella smacked Troy

'ow!!'

'tell Chad his is coming' she muttered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked down the hall with Troy fingers intwined in eachothers

'i'm sorry' he chuckled in disbelief as Gabriella continued to glare at him

'i'm never kissing you again!' she declared

'really? never kissing me again huh?'

'never ever' she said trying to supress her giggles

'well then, i'll just-have to...' he grabbed her and began tickling her

Gabriella crunched over bursting into a giggle fit as Troy laughed with her

quietly girls and boys began walking along the halls looking at the two and whispering

_...hooking up..._

_...she's a slut..._

_...Troy was a virgin..._

_...she did it because she wanted to brag..._

_...he just wanted to get laid... _

_...she's hot..._

_...he's hot... _

Gabriella quickly pulled away from Troy as she heard her second comment

Troy looked around at everyone with a confused look on his face

'uh-'

'hey Troy!!' Troy and Gabriella spun around to see Cassidy running there way

'kill me..' he groaned slightly

_...slut..._

_...whore..._

_...bitch..._

_...skank..._

_...gabriella montez..._

Girls shot her angry glares in every direction

She choked trying to say something

'what's wrong Gabi?' asked Cassidy a small smirk playing on her lips

'uh-'

_...player..._

_...jock..._

_...typical..._

_...virgin..._

_...Troy Bolton..._

Troy's head snapped in the direction of the voices but they were all around

'Something wrong?' she asked innocently

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears

_...paid to sleep with him..._

_...paid to sleep with her..._

_...desperate... _

_...ew why her?... _

Gabriella ran off down the hall crying

Cassidy stood there arms crossed grinning

'bitch' Troy spat before running after Gabriella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i'm sorry, it took forever and it's not a good chapter but they'll get better i promise...i'm just really busy with work right now!**

**xo brittney**


	15. Chapter 14

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

this is the second last chapter... i'm pretty sad lol but i know how i want to finish it, i'm going away tomorrow morning and won't be back for a week:)... I CANT WAIT TLL TOMORROW HSM2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[chapter 14 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

Gabriella jetted down the halls of East High tears blurring her vision

She heard fast footsteps behind her as she continued to run

She felt someone try to grasp onto her but slipped and she kept running

'Gabriella!' shouted the voice

'leave me alone Troy!!' she cried

He grabbed her around the waist she spun around quickly and hugged him

'shhh it's going to be ok' he promised her rubbing her back

'd-did you h-hear what they were s-saying Troy!? i've never been' she took in a slow shaky breath

'SO, humilitated in my entire life' she finished

'it's going to be ok, i promise'

'how can you say that?! they don't care if you've slept with someone!! They think you've done it tons of times!! They just think i'm some slut because i got to Troy Bolton before they did!!'

'You shouldn't care what they think Gabi!'

'Of course you would say that!!' she shouted pushing him away

Troy looked taken back he had never seen her like this before

'what?' he said

'Your Troy Bolton, people expect you to breeze threw school because your captain of the basketball team, they expect you to get laid, they expect you to be a-a-a-man whore.' Gabriella spat

The words Gabriella spat out slapped Troy across the face

'I-I'm not like t-that!!' he stuttered out slightly embarrassed that she thought that way.

'Maybe your not Troy, but that doesn't mean that's not how the kids at East High think' she said putting her hands around her arms hugging herself

Troy took a step towards her but she took a step back

'Gabriella...'

' i thought, i thought things would be different'

'things ARE different' he stressed

'No Troy, No there not. When were together, and alone things are maybe different for us, but everyone around us is still the same'

'i don't care about everyone else!!!' he said in disbelief

by now Gabriella's makeup was smeared and tears streaked and stained down her cheeks

'Gabriella please...'

'who are we kidding Troy...we were just using eachother so we'd-we'd be ready for when true love came along' Gabriella said almost above a whisper

'You don't mean that' he said

'yes i do'

'no, Gabriella stop it' he said angrily

'just go back to Cassidy'

'Gabriella STOP IT' he shouted angrily and loudly

Gabriella flinched

'you KNOW that's NOT true, i think your just scared!' he challenged knowing he'd be able to get the words he wanted out of her

'scared? scared of what? you?!?'

'scared of what everyone will think!! of your reputation! Of how people will know all this stuff about you, stuff only our friends knew!!!'

'why would that scare me!!'

'because your Gabriella Montez, your East High's sweetheart, the girl everyone underestimates, the girl that last year helped me every night for hours to finish my math homework so i could stay on the basketball team, so i could be Captain, Playmaker, your scared that finally people will see that your not little miss perfect, that-underneath all your academics is a really, really, sexy girl' he said looking her up and down

Gabriella felt herself blush under his gaze but she shook her head snapping out of it

'stop it Troy'

'stop what?'

'stop looking at me like-'

'like i love you?'

Gabriella froze

'w-what'

Troy walked closer this time she didn't take any steps back

'i love you'

'you don't mean that'

'yes i do'

'don't lie'

'i'm not' he said grinning

'then why are you grinning?'

'because i just realized i'm in love' he said a goofy grin now spreading across his face

the bell rang and students began filing out of classes

'n-no Troy y-you don't mean that.'

'i don't? i think i know what i mean and what i don't Gabi' he said a small smirk playing on his lips

'you don't l-l-lov-'

'what can i do to make you believe it?' he asked throwing his arms in the air

'i'm going for lunch..' she whispered before walking off

Troy sighed and ran after her into the cafetera.

Gabriella saw Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and there boyfriends (Chad, Zeke, Jason) around one table

Taylor waved her over

Gabriella walked over when out of nowhere Troy zoomed infront of her and jumped ontop of there table

'whoa!' shouted Jason backing up slightly

'Troy! Get down!!' Gabriella hissed eyes wide

'HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!' shouted Troy loudly

almost immediately all eyes were on him, and the cafeteria was dead silent

'Troy get down! Get down now!' snapped Gabriella

'umm.. oh wow, everyone's watching... Alright then' he said clapping his hands togehter

'Umm..i'm Troy'

'DUH!!!!!!!!!!!' shouted one girl

'and you may know my best friend Gabriella Montez!!'

crowds of people nodded with the occasional duh, yes, or wtf is he doing?

'Now, i know so many rumors have been going on in the past couple days, rumors that my ex girlfriend Cassidy Morgan'

Cassidy turned bright red as everyone glared at her

'but just because she decided to tell you all these "things" about me, doesn't mean there not true' he said taking in a deep breath

'um, i was a virgin until a couple weeks ago'

some gasped, others let out cries of disbelief

'you said you slept with him!' shouted one girl pointing to her friend

'you said you slept with him!!' shouted the other girl pointing back

'You said you slept with him every night!' shouted Cassidy's best friend

'THE ONLY PERSON' Troy started loudly as everyone went silent

'I have ever slept with, is Gabriella!' he shouted

Gabriella's turned a bright red,

as there friends mouths dropped

'what!' said Jason in disbelief

'oh honey it's ok that you didn't know' said Kelsi patting him on the shoulder

'everyone else knew?' he said in disbelief

'we had our suspicions' grinned Sharpay

causing Gabriella to blush even harder

'Now, i don't care what anyone has to think about Me, but if ANYONE says ANYTHING about Gabriella again...well,' he paused for dramatic effect

'you know the West High junior that thought he was better at me in basketball? the one that ended up in a coma?!'

some people paled

Gabriella looked frightened

'oh don't worry, he just ran into a moving car when Troy chased him, Troy didn't do that, it's just a cover story' whispered Sharpay into Gabriella's ear

'But there's one last thing i want to say!!!' he shouted

everyone continued to look at him

He turned his gaze to Gabriella

'I love Gabriella Montez!!' he shouted throwing his arms in the air

'did everyone hear that?' he shouted

'I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Gabriella blushed in utter shock as he extended his hand to her

'Troy..' she whispered

'and if she loves me too, she'll get up onto the table' he said in his normal voice

'Troy just come down her, i don't want to go up there' she blushed

'common Gabriella, in 10 years when you and Troy are married don't you wanna tell your kids you had the guts to get up onto the table?' whispered Taylor a smirk playing on her lips

'Gabi...Gabi...Gabi...Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!' there friends started chanting slamming there fists on the table

'Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!!!' they shouted standing up but kept pounding there fists on the table

'Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!!!!!' more people began pounding on there tables and shouted

Troy stood ontop of the cafeteria table grinning, his arm still extended to her

Gabriella bit her lips looking around at all the people chanting her name

'GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI! GABI!!'

Gabriella took Troy's hand

in one swift movement Troy pulled her ontop of the table with him smashing his lips to hers


	16. Chapter 15

**summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends (who secretly or not secretly which ever way you look at it have crushes on eachother) but there's one problem, Troy's girlfriend Cassidy Morgan, head cheerleader and she was hot stuff and she knew it, what she wanted she got, and she wanted to sleep with Troy., but that was a secret Troy had been carrying for as long as he could remember, he was a virgin, when he gets the idea, that maybe Gabriella could help him out with his little problem so he didn't look like a fool infront of Cassidy, or maybe he never cared about Cassidy, maybe it was all just a way to get with Gabriella, without having to tell her his real feelings. **

LAST CHAPTER...

sequel?

so i watched hsm2... but i was disappointed.. i loved the part when they sing everyday.. but i was mad when Miley Cyrus was in the movie.

[chapter 15 -- disclaimer;; i don't own, anything to do with high school musical,,

_(a couple days later..)_

'good morning Miss Montez' smiled Troy as he leaned up against the locker next to Gabriella's

a small smile spread across her face as she turned to her boyfriend

'hello Bolton' she said grinning

'last names huh?' he said smirking

'yup'

'i like it' he said leaning in and kissing her

'really?'

'no'

'oh' she laughed grabbing some books from her locker

'so why are you here? don't you have practice?' she asked looking down at his east high basketball jersey

'i do, but i'm here strictly on buisness' he said standing up properly

'and what buisness might this be?' she asked giggling

'well...1' he said kissing her one more time

'and 2... i'm here to cordially invite you for dinner tonight at my house'

'tonight?'

'with your mother of course'

'sure, what time do you want me there?' she asked as he leaned in closer

'anytime'

'Troy...'

'well then..5:30?'

'sure, but you should get to practice'

'i'm going' he said looking down at her

'no seriously' she laughed pushing him away playfully

'i am going, i swear' he said huskily before kissing her again

'no, Troy, i don't want your dad mad at me tonight!!' she laughed

'he's not going to be home'

'really?'

'really.'

'aw, that sucks'

'why? do you want my dad to give us some more sex education talks?'

'oh god no'

'that's what i thought'

'sick'

'i know, but i'm really going now' he said groaning and began walking away

Gabriella watched him shaking her head laughing

he turned back

'see you at lunch?'

'get outta here!' she laughed

he grinned to her and headed back to the gym.

Gabriella hurried off to study hall and sat next to Taylor

'oh god' groaned Taylor

'what?' asked Kelsi looking up

Sharpay rolled her eyes

'it's the look'

'what look?'

'the i've just been with Troy look' said Taylor rolling her eyes

'i SO do NOT have a look' Gabriella said

'sweetie, as much as we love you-' started Kelsi

'you do.' they all finished

Gabriella blushed a deep pink

'do not!'

'OH MY GOD TROY OVER HERE!!!' shouted Sharpay

'TROY!?!?!'

'hahahahahaha'

'shut up.'

'oh Gabi, lighten up'

'she would if Troy was here...'

'SHUT UP'

the bell rang as the four girls walked down the hall

'i wonder if the boys will be out soon...' Gabriella contemplated

'you mean, you wonder if Troy will be out soon'

'don't push it.'

'just admit your so head over heels in love'

'i am head over heels in love with him!' she gushed

'you better be talking about me' said Troy as he walked up putting his arm around her

'hello ladies' he grinned

'hey Troy' they all chanted

'can i "talk" to you before class?'

'sick, were leaving' said Sharpay pulling the other girls away

'glad they got the hint' smirked Troy kissing her

'Trooooyyyyyy' she laughed pushing him away

'what?!' he laughed

she giggled hugging him

he wrapped his arms around her

'just to let you know, i'm head of heels in love with you too'

Gabriella smiled and kissing him quickly

'common, let's get to class'

'way to wreck a moment!'

--------------------------------------------------------

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

Gabriella ran up to Troy's door and opened the door excitedly

'mom hurry up!!' she cried as her mom took her time composing herself in the car and then exiting the vechile

'it's just the Bolton's' scolded her mother

'MOM!'

'sorry, sorry, your boyfriends house'

'mom!!'

'what!!!'

Gabriella opened the door and ran inside

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us strange  
But that's just the way we roll_

'Hi Johanna!' shouted Gabriella

'Hi Gabriella!! Troy's upstairs'

'alright i'll go get him!!'

'hi Juliana' Johanna (Mrs. Bolton) laughed as they watched Gabriella run upstairs

'who didn't see that coming?' asked Mrs. Bolton

'i think they were the only ones'

'they were in denial'

'you think?'

both mothers laughed and headed into the kitchen

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

Gabriella threw open Troy's bedroom door to see him laying on his bed watching t.v

'Hey you!' she laughed jumping onto the bed

'hey' he grinned kissing her

'how are you?'

'better now' he smirked

'your cheesy'

'you love it'

'i can't say that i do'

'oh your going to get it' he laughed rolling ontop of her and kissing her

'this is my punishment?' she mumbled to his lips

'this is just the start of it'

'i think i should get punishments more often'

'i think i could deal with that' he grinned kissing down her neck

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us strange  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_

When all of a sudden she felt something hard against her shoulder (**note:**GET YOUR MINDOUT OF THE GUTTER)

'wait-' she said as she pulled out a couple magazines

'NO DONT' shouted Troy jumping trying to grab them

'wow Troy' she said sitting up

't-those are C-Chad's i s-wear!!' he choked out as he snatched his dirty magazines out of his girlfriends hands

'really huh?'

'r-really..' he said feeling small underneath Gabriella's gaze

'FINE!! FINE THERE MINE!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!' he shouted cowering

Gabriella began laughing

'this is good black mail' she smirked

_And we're old enough to know  
We can never let it go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_

'Gabi..'

'what!!'

'promise you won't tell anyone?'

'why? every guy has them'

'don't tell my mom!' he pleaded

Gabriella began laughing extremely hard as tears came to her eyes

Troy glared at her

'oh common Troy i'm not mad!'

'your not?'

'of course not, would you be mad if i had magazines of guys?'

'yes.'

'o'

'well it's different!'

'how is that different!??!'

'b-because i'm a guy!'

'oh! because i'm a girl i can't look at other guys!'

'yes! i mean- ugh not what i meant'

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us strange  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_

'TROY! GABRIELLA! DINNER!' shouted Troy's mom

'Gabriella..'

Gabriella stormed out of Troy's room and down stairs

'Gabi please! i'm sorry!!' he pleaded

'couples spat' whispered Juliana

Johanna snickered as Gabriella sat across the table from Troy and next to her mother

they started eating

'so how was school?'

'fine' Gabriella replied quickly

'how was practice Troy?'

'it was ok, hard' Troy nodded

they remained silent

'Gabi-'

'so how was your days at work, Mrs. Bolton, Mom?' she asked quickly

Troy rolled his eyes

'it's work' they both laughed

they continued eating.

'Troy, what time did you get home at last night?' asked his mother

'uh later' he admitted

'where were you?' asked Gabriella

'he was at the library taking out a couple books' his mom piped in

'books huh?' Gabriella smirked arching one of her eyebrows

_And I know  
We get a little crazy_

Troy's face paled slightly

'Gabriella says she's head over heels in love with me!!' Troy blurted out

_And I know  
We get a little loud_

Gabriella's mouth dropped and her face turned a deep red

'Troy has dirty magazines under his bed!!'

_And I know  
We're never gonna fake it_

'Gabriella has condoms!!!'

'Troy STILL sneaks out of the house every second night even though you forbid him too!'

_We are wild, we are free_

'Gabriella got drunk at a party a couple months ago and made out with MICHAEL SMITH!'

'Troy cheated on his midterm!'

'Gabriella barely studied for her midterm!'

_We know more than you think_

'here we go again...you two stop it now-' started Mrs.Bolton

'Troy randomly hooked up with a drunken girl he didn't know!!!'

_So call us strange  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_

'Gabriella drinks at parties!!'

'Troy gets drunk at parties!!'

_That's just the way we roll_

'Gabriella asked me to lie to you and tell you we were going to the movie theatre but we went to the drive in!!!'

'Troy asked me to sleep with him so he could get expierence for Cassidy!'

'WHAT?!'

'Gabriella gave me a strip tease!!!'

'WHAT!?'

'Troy-'

'Gabriella-'

'Ok that's enough!!' snapped there mothers

_That's just the way we roll_

both of them sat at the table glaring at eachother

'ok now-'

'TROY HAD SEX!!!!!!'

'GABRIELLA HAD SEX!!!!!!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**done. **

**that's it:) hope you loved the story i had alot of fun writing it**

**sequel? **

**or a new story? **

**i'll see what you guys have to say and i'll post a new story or the sequel asap!!:P **


	17. NEW STORY ALERT

Hey guys,  
i just want to say i'm really sorry but i'm just not going to finish undeniable 3:( i've kinda lost interest and i think it's WAY better if i start fresh then drag on and on and on with this story so i'm writing a new one which will hopefully be out in the week so look out for it:) thanks for being such amazing reviews:) xoxo

Brittney


End file.
